


Pixel Place Avenue: The Fanfiction

by PopissYS



Series: The Gospels of Popiss [1]
Category: Pixel Place
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 11:29:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25848835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PopissYS/pseuds/PopissYS
Series: The Gospels of Popiss [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875649
Kudos: 1





	1. Notice/ Info

Hello. This is a book me and some "friends", okay acquaintances came up with while we were messing around and chatting on the website Pixel Place. Pixel Place is a bit like r/Place, but there is no cooldown, or at least not on the main one, the world map.

WARNING:________________________________________________

The writing below is the description of all the characters, which will possibly spoil multiple chapters, as I will reveal each one gradually. Proceed with caution, this is your only warning.

This book will also contain swear words, mention to Nazis and sex, so be warned.

The Main Characters:_______________________________________________

Adolf1488-

Personality- Dumb, sociopathic, arrogant.

Description- A dumbass kid, who thinks it's cool to draw swastikas and other graffiti on the houses, so the people living on Pixel Place Avenue have to pay up more money to get rid of it. Does not live on the Avenue, but on the next one over. The only house he avoids is JDogs0907's, because that man nearly sent him to hospital.

Object- Swastika symbol.

BillyBob-

Personality- Helpful, humble, self-conscious

Description- BillyBob was a very hard study when he was younger, and now he is older, will not hesitate to share it if anyone needs help. However, he doesn't brag, and will never show off or tell anything random unnecessarily. He works two jobs, at a grocers and at the bank. He is always willing to try new ideas and will always help anyone out with anything. He does feel like he is forced to be so kind, even though he isn't. And even if he wasn't self-conscious, he would still be a kind person. He always let's anyone into his house, which, after his two jobs, is the best and most expensive house in the Avenue.

Object- Aussie Hat.

Chris101-

Personality- Cheeky, naïve, innocent

Description- Is a very nice and caring person, but also has a cheeky alter ego, which is manipulated easily. Was manipulated by Adolf1488 to help out with his "harmless pranks" but when his caring ego takes back over, he will help clean up the graffiti he unknowingly did. Rumoured to have Multiple Personality Disorder, and probably does.

Object- Lava lamp.

Incel-

Personality- Tempered, tsundere, stubborn

Description- Incel is very social, though that's not always a good thing. His friends constantly pester him about his sexuality, which has led to him being short tempered. He keeps insisting he's straight, and constantly uses the phrase "no homo". He's a good artist, which has led to him being quite popular, and has also given him a stubborn attitude. Unlike YellowScarf, who's books don't take off, even though they are good, Incel's averagely okay paintings give him a profit, albeit not a very big one. He also definitely does not simp over or have sexual relationships with a 16 year old girl, or so he says. Everyone knows he doesn't actually simp or sex, but it's funny to the others living there.

Object- Buddhist Swastika 

Imtriggerd-

Personality- Cold, Unforgiving, Ruthless

Description- Imtriggerd is, or was the priest of the famous Pixelia Cathedral, where the most famous religion, Pixalism. The dotters feel no need for religion, and spend their days trying to destroy every church in the subreddit world, but the hardest hit place, was R/place. Only one church remains, and barely. Imtriggerd believes very much in the Poppis, the god of Pixelism, like everyone else in the Avenue. Everyone else has given up on the religion, and he is now very cold to everyone but the believers. But with Kazali hating Pixelism to his core, Imtriggerd's rent shot up, and he can barely live in his church.

Object-

JDog0907-

Personality- Mature, hardworking, stubborn

Description- JDog0907 is probably the most mature out of everyone. He actually does his work, and does it well. He will usually miss those friendly meetings everyone has to do his taxes, which most other people here miss. He has the second biggest house, because he works a long hour, minimum-wage job, but he works so long he gets paid quite a bit more than most others on the Avenue. He isn't afraid to note others when they are being unlikable, and even though he does care for them, he probably hates all of them alot more. He's also the only one to stand up to Adolf1488 and Tupol's bullshit, even nearly sending the former to hospital at one certain point in time. Despite this and him getting thrown in jail, he has the second cleanest criminal record.

Object- Lamp

Kazali-

Personality- Brash, arrogant, hoarder

Description- No one sees Kazali alot, but he's rich. He's the "moderator" of Pixel Place Avenue, and a bad one too. If he doesn't like you, your looks, personality, anything really, the rent will skyrocket. He's quite rude to anyone who he dislikes, and sadly, that's everyone.

Object- Crown

Kropotkin12-

Personality- Destructive, stingy, bitchy

Description- Kropotkin12 doesn't have the best life. A small house, and, unlike everyone else, he doesn't seem to be able to hold down a job. He's also rumoured to be a dotter. Because of this, he struggles to pay rent. He has taken offense to the current owner of Pixel Place Avenue; or Kazali, as he's known, because unlike the old owner, NoName2, Kazali actually charges rent. Along with NoName2, he has sworn revenge on Kazali, by any means. Each night, the two meet to discuss their plans. Kazali seems to know this however, I wonder who snitched on them...

Object-

Nataliencb-

Personality- Kind, caring, generous

Description- Possibly the kindest out of everyone she knows, Nataliencb seems to understand everyone's hardships. She'll protect everyone whenever they need help, and will show a harder side to defend herself and others. She was passionate for flowers, and had opened up a flower shop, which was blooming in business, until the void destroyed all need for authentic flowers. With that, Nataliencb's shop is failing, and is on the urge of closing down, even though she is getting money donated by everyone on Pixel Place. Her love for flowers has, like most, disappeared, and she is simultaneously looking for more timely things to sell, while trying to pay the ever increasing rent by Kazali.

Object- Black Windsor Glasses

NoName2-

Personality- Unsympathetic, cowardly, untrusting

Description- NoName2 use to have a very happy relationship, with was heavily based around sex, they now realise. After their S.O left them, they craved their old doings. So they became a stripper at the local club, and it racks in quite the profit actually. They used to own the Avenue, until they got divorced, and she was left with no money. Along with Kropotkin12, they despise the current owner, but for completely different reasons as him. They aren't very good at trusting someone, and their divorce had a lasting effect on them, but they try their best to got to other people's houses, even if they don't interact much while there.

Object-

NoNameChan-

Personality- Drunken, kinky, selfish

Description- NoNameChan only came to this Avenue for one thing. He is obsessed with Incel. He "works" at an art shop that Incel always gets his inspiration from, he'll only come to a party if Incel is there, and even then he'll only try to get his attention at parties. He barely can pay the bills for his cheap house because he hardly works. Everyone's pretty worried about it, but no one will do anything about it, or even let Incel get a restraining order. NoNameChan will push anyone out of the way to get to Incel, even making his friend Sappho "disappear" because they were too good of friends. Incel doesn't seem to care, but everyone else is scared of NoNameChan, and for good reason.

Object- Pamphlet, which advertises Incel.

Tupol-

Personality- Bratty, posh, egotistical

Description- He's not very rich. His arrogant style led to him only being hired to a very small, low paying job, so he can only afford the smallest house on the Avenue. He feels like he should be heard across all of Art Land, but that only leads to everyone ignoring him. His only friend is Chris101, and that's only his alter ego, Tupol is hated that much. Since then, he joined the dotters, hoping for some more attention. He hasn't got it.

Object-

YellowScarf (Yours Truly)

Personality- Anti-Social, skittish, organised

Description- Nobody really sees YellowScarf much, as she's always trying to brainstorm ideas. She's been writing for years now, but being in a place called Art Land, obviously no one really cares about a writer, only artists, so her books haven't taken off yet. She's resorted to getting o job at the local supermarket, so she's quite good friends with BillyBob, since he owns a grocer's right next door. Her house is very organised, and she has a pet cat. The only times you'll see her out of her house is to do shopping, or to get the graffiti off her house. And, of course, her job. Because of her never leaving the house, she has the cleanest record out of them all.

Object- A yellow scarf.

The Groups:__________________________________________________

Dotters-

The dotters are a group that a hell-bent on destroying everything they see in the town of r/Place. They come in all colours, but they are all anarchists, intent on making every thing one colour. They often clash, which makes people not part of it hell to live in.

Void-

Void is the biggest group of dotters. Their colour of choice is black, and they not only want r/place, no. They want the Art Land country, Writer's Block country too, they want the entire world. And sometimes... They get pretty close.

Notes:

Everyone on the Avenue believes in Pixelism, but everyone but Imtriggerd hides it from Kazali.

YellowScarf is allergic to mint.

Sappho is a water droplet ( not Teardrop ok :(


	2. Friends.

Incel POV:

I stretched. I sat up and looked around my room, making sure no one had come in during the night. It would seem overly nervous but this happens alot. My room seemed normal, white walls, computer, easel, table, nothing seemed out of order. I cracked my neck a bit, and stood up, my feet comfortably resting on my ornately carpeted floor. I slowly walked over the purple wool under me, and got to my closet. I opened it up, and groaned as I swatted away the explosion of dust from it, slightly coughing. I scanned over my clothes, before deciding which ones to pick out. I reached into the dirty wooden closet, and took out 3 hangers. I had a white tank top, dark blue denim shorts, and a warm gray jacket. My favourites. I had picked them out when I first got into my hobby of weight lifting, because they reminded me of my inspiration. She comes from r/dokidokiliteratureclub, a massive town in Game Box, situated just near Art Land. She was so buff, I always had wanted to have muscles, if only to fight off the dotters.

I held onto the three pieces of clothes, and laid them out on my bed. I took off my shirt, and swapped it out for the tank top, spraying some deoderant on me, in preparation for all I had planned today, a bit of weightlifting, and maybe touching up my newest artwork. I also slipped on my shorts, and took the hangers, neatly placing them back in my closet. I walked over to my drawer, grabbing a pair of white socks, and putting them on aswell. I walked to the door, and grabbed my pajamas as I passed my bed.

I walked into my living room, and looked around. No... Nothing seemed to be out of order here. I was very thankful for that, since last time I went out, my TV got stolen. I was not happy about that. I threw my jacket onto the purple armchair I had, and walked to the bathroom. It was quite early, and i had to be quiet or they would hear me. I tiptoed over the wooden panels, luckily none of the creaking and groaning like usual, which was good. I entered my bathroom. I walked across the tiled floor to the laundry basket, and dropped my pajamas into the cheap white plastic container, before going over to the sink, liking the unusual cold feeling on my feet, since it was a very hot day today, I could already feel it. I rested my hands on the cold ceramic sink, and turned on the cold water tap. I cupped my hands and filled them with water, before splashing it on my face. I suddenly felt alot more refreshed, and hastily grabbed a towel to dry my face, before setting it down on its rack and getting my toothbrush. I put some toothpaste on my toothbrush and brushed my teeth thoroughly, before spitting out the leftover toothpaste and setting down the toothbrush. I grabbed the towel, but then looked in my mirror. Something was off.... Oh! I face palmed, and grabbed a comb, brushing through my black hair. Yes, that was perfect. I strode out of the bathroom confidently, before putting the towel on top of my jacket, and walking to the kitchen.

My feet breathed on the contrasting tiles, and I neared my coffee machine. I was eager to get going now, so I took the coffee machine, and turned on the tap, filling it with warm water. I flicked the tap off once more, before placing the machine down, and walking to a cabinet. I grabbed a packet of instant coffee, before striding back to the machine, and inserting the packet. I closed the lid and turned on the machine, and then I grabbed some ice from the freezer, and my blender. While the coffee was being made, I walked over to my front door, feeling the change in sensation as I went from cold, clean tiles, to the wooden planks which lined my living room. I got to my door, and instead of opening it, kneeled down. I grabbed my white and baby blue sneakers, and slipped them on one at a time, before tying them. I heard a deafening beep, and rushed over the the coffee, skidding on the kitchen tiles. I swiftly turned off the coffee machine, and rested my forehead on the gleaming countertop in annoyance and irritation. I poured my coffee into the blender, and added the ice, before securing the top of the blender and turning it on. This time I surveilled the machine, and immediately flicked the off button when it was done. I walked over to my cabinet from before, which was still open, and grabbed out a flask. I closed the cabinet and walked back to the blender. Luckily I had the perfect amount of iced coffee, and it filled up the flask to the top, with no spillage and none left over. I smiled in contempt, before dumping the ice cube tray and the blender in the sink, and walking to my purple armchair. I grabbed my towel and my jacket, and slung them over my shoulder before walking to the door. I grabbed the key by the side of the door, on a peg, and unlocked the door.

I stepped outside, locking the door behind me so _they_ wouldn't sneak into my house again, and began walking across the cobbles on my street to the shed across it. Before long, I heard quick but unsteady pattering across the road, and a panting voice asked me to wait. I stopped, only now feeling the immense heat from outside.

" Hiya Incel! Can I talk to you?" A young man asked, in a surprisingly childish voice. I ruffled his hair and he giggled. As I replied,

"What do you need bud?" I looked at what he was wearing. He had a striped green shirt, with a blue scarf, and black shorts. His long brown hair was in a messy low ponytail, which covered his bright emerald eyes. He had black sneakers on aswell, to match with his shorts.

Chris101 replied.

" JDog0907 asked if everyone wanted to meet up tonight! To have a nice time? Do you wanna come? Please..." I laughed.

" Sure I will! Who isn't coming?"

Chris101 counted on his fingers, he was never very good at maths.

" NoName2 and Kropotkin12 won't come because they say they are having their own party! And I haven't asked YellowScarf yet! This party will be great even without the two though!" I grimaced, that would be three. I doubt YellowScarf would come, she's so invested in her writing. Her writing is good aswell, but in Art Land, no one cares, and she could never afford a house in Writer's Wood's, it was so expensive there. That would make him sad. But I got interrupted by a snap of the fingers in my face. 

Chris101 was there, a much more evil than innocent smile now on his face, and his eyes were now a hypnotically ruby shade of red. He snickered, then said;

" Yep, it'll be a great party alright! Great for helping Adolf1488 with his nice pranks! I wonder why you don't like the art we give you? Weird..." He laughed again, and I rolled my eyes. God, I hate his little alter ego, almost as much as I despise that Adolf kid. Always coming up to our house, drawing Nazi Swastikas, and crossing out my Buddhist ones as "wrong". Before I could respond though, he skipped away to YellowScarf's house. I was about to walk on, when that red eyed demon child looked at me again, and shouted;

" Oh, and when are you going to accept your gay?!"

My blood boiled, and I was going to shout at him in anger, when he blinked and waved at me innocently. I looked at his eyes, they were green once more. He skipped off happily, and I waved him off, with creases of irritation really visible on my forehead. I began walking again, and this time there were no more distractions. However, when I got to the door, I got a strange shiver up my spine, and I felt I was being watched. I looked over to a lime green house, and saw the silhouette of a tall, thin man, dressed in thin black drapes. Fucking stalker. I got out my keys from my short pockets, and unlocked the door, already sweating from the heat. This was going to be one long workout.


End file.
